


paint by numbers

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Body Paint, Community: stop_drop_howl, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Halloween rave, Stiles realizes he does in fact like boys too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint by numbers

**Author's Note:**

> For [stop_drop_howl](http://stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com/) per transfixeddream's prompt paint by numbers.
> 
>  

  


"Hey Scott, do you think we should tell him about the whole knotting thing?"

also on  http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/74934779842


End file.
